A wish
by naruhina997
Summary: a lot can happen in just one word, one action in one night. Terrible things might happen when it is supposed to be a secret revealed, or even worse. What'll happen if you had causes others to suffer mentally and physically? what'll you do? Ruu-as reader's name #dont expect the stories to wow you, because this is my very first fiction so bare with me.. OC-narutoxreaders


"A/N : Hey guys. Thanks for the constructive criticism for the previous chapter, so I decided to change this story into something maybe new..hehe. And yeah this is my very first fiction, so any error found feels free to tell me and I'll correct it right away. And any suggestion or constructive criticism is the most welcome and appreciate so much. Muah chiked. Xoxo.. (XP)

Disclaimer: All of the characters in here belongs to Kishimoto. Which I wish I could own it. (XP) I own only the plot of the stories.

 _Ruu pack her book on the table and under the desk, then put it into herblackish sling bag with a various kunai design on it. Fanatic of animes, that's just her. Done packed, she make her way to the door, but the beautiful views on the sky stops her from taking more step to the door. Instead of walking to the exit, she went to the windows and keep staring at the oranges beautiful sky. 'So pretty… such a calming views…'_

 _'Beautiful eh?' A guy appears to be by her side. She couldn't recognize him, who is he? One of my classmate? Why i couldn't recognize him? She thought. As if the sunset's light blinded her, she try so hard to have a look on his faces. But still, she cannot recognize that mysterious guy. 'Ruu-chan. Will you be mine…?'The mysterious guy voice out something that totally burning Ruu's inside out, she blushing hard as she try harder to ask him who the hell is he? 'I love you' is the only words Ruu can heard before the floor she stands on suddenly collapse and she fell into the dark ground. 'pakkkkpakkkpakkk….' What the hell is that sound?_

 **BAMMMM !** The sound of the door open fiercely waking Ruu up from her dream and she directly sat on her bed, with a blur face, she take a look on her angry little sister, Moegi. Who is still on her pajamas, wearing an apron and holding the cooking spoon, standing at the door looking at Ruu with her so-fierce looks. Dear lord, why is she disturbing me when my dream hit the best part? And I bet the sound I heard just now is the sound of her slipper, Ruu thought with a sigh.

"You! Nee-sama! How long you planning on to sleep!? Wake up!" Moegi shouted angrily towards her sister. Ruu take a look on her clock that places beside her bed, 6:00am, oh great, so early! Why would she have to get angry by the way? "Moegi..it still 6am…" Ruu answered with a yawn. "No it is not! It's already 6:25am. GET READY AND HAVE YOUR BREAKFAST DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Moegi shouted. Ruu simply said yesssssssss and a silence hit the siblings for a second.

Suddenly…

"WHAAAAAATTTTT?! 6:25am?! I need to get ready! Uwah!" She fall off as she attempt to get off the bed quickly as chuckles to herself seeing her sister in such a hurry and tell her not to rush that much. She just nodded fiercely while reaching for her towel hanging in front of her brownish closet and take a quick shower, Moegi watch it with sigh and went downstairs, leaving her sister alone.

In just a couple of minutes, Ruu has done with her shower and she's already in her school uniform. For someone who don't really care for fashion, she just put her shoulder length blondehair into a tiny ponytail within a second, put on her lip gloss and spray a little bit of perfume, and yes she is done in the blink of an eye, then quickly went downstairs with her sling school bag is on her.

"Oh. What took you so late today? Good morning, my little princess…" Her father greeted her with a warm smile when she about to take a sit. Ruu chuckles to the fact that herfather still called her 'little princess' even though she is 17 years old now. "What's with the chuckles?" He ask, seeing his princess sudden reaction. "Do not bother. Good morning too Daddy…" Ruu says with a smile on her face.

Moegi keep serving the plate, and Konohamaru's, Ruu little brother help her with serving the food. When they have done, all of them sitting down together. All of them having their breakfast is like having a dinner, everyone has their own stories to be told to and the laughter get along the way, thanks to Ruu's father who loves to shout and laugh almost about every little funny things that has been said. Ruutoo, laughed along with their jokes, silently praying that their smiles, would never ever faded, again. Just not anymore.

Ruu walk her way to school. As she took a step out to the front doors, her siblings, Moegi, who is 14 years old and her little brother, Konohamaru 12 years old, is waving and saying goodbye to their older sister. Ruu responded by waving back at them, "leaving now, goodbye!" she said with a smile and take her step out of the front gate. Maybe I should buy them some lunch before they go to school? Yeah I should. They would be happy I guess,Ruu thought to herself. Moegiand Konohamaru classes start on the evening, unfortunately for her as she really wish to go to school with her siblings. To have an accompany to school may be fun than walking alone on a street..she thought to herself.

As she walk, everything that ever happened in her life started to play like a video, whether the good one, bad, or even worse. Embarrassing, angered, fear, sadness, disappointment, happiness, she has been through all of it with different kind of situation. Well so does everyone. Even so, she cherish every moment of it. She cherish the moment when she got laughed after slipping of the stairs, revealed off her pinky underwear, or when she got backstabbed by someone that very dear to her. She held tight the moment when she lost someone she loves, and her experience being an actor in drama musical sketch at school. Everything happened for a reason I guess,I can't be who I am now if those things won't to me.' She thought to herself.

She keep walking but when she walk pass by a store, which sell so many candies with different kind of shape, taste and colors(!) she stops and take a look on a candy that she attracted to. Too many candies, how can I choose, ermmm… Ruu fall deeply in her thought.

"I want that candy Mama!" that voice startled Ruu from choosing her favorite candy, she travelled her eyes to the voice that appears to be by her side. It is a little girl, wears brownish hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short-fringe framing her face.

That hair style, similar with tenten eh? Awww, so cute little bunny girl she thought.

"Mama… I want thaaaaat" said the little girl again. Ruu take her eyes on a woman that standing behind the little bunny girl, she had a long brownish curly hair that she let it free. "Okay honey…" answered the woman and start purchasing the candy that her little girl chooses to buy. Ruu didn't take her eyes off of the mother and daughter, until they walk away and disappear from her sight. She frowned to herself as something were playing right through her mind.

 _"Mom! I want that candy.." She said as she walk pass by a candy store with her mom. "You want a candy? But Ruu…you have already eaten your snacks just a while ago, right? It is not good for your teeth to eat lots of snacks…" answered her mom with a soft voice. Ruu's pouting, turning away from her mother, making her mom chuckles at her daughter, amused by the way how her daughter was sulking._

 _"I want that candy…." Ruu said, turning her head to see her mom before continued,"pleaseeeeee?" She said while placing her hand firmly together while making her puppy eyes with thrusting out her below lips. Her mother, who is easily get amused by those cute stuff, laughed and pets her. That laugh… so heartwarming. Alots. A laugh that made her smiles whenever she heard it. Being pets by her mom, Ruu blushed and get excited, because knowing her mom would let her get what she wanted when she treated her that ways._

 _"Alright, just one. Promise me?" her mom agreed as Ruu thought she would and she give out Ruu her little finger to make a pinky promise. Ruuentwined her little finger to seal the deal with her mom."PROMISE! Just one! Thank you mom! I love you!" She said while hugging her mom. "I love you too deaaar…"She hugged her mom, so tight, like a lost child who already found her mother. Ruu's mom, who is getting an unexpected hugged from her child made her smile and directly hugged Ruu back._

 **It's been a long time…. Mom…**

"Miss? Have you make your choice miss?" The store keeper mellow voices pulls her out of her thought.

"Oh! Sorry. I spaced out. Urm. Yeah. How much is it?"Ruu ask, showing the store keeper a ribbon candy that neatly wrapped with a transparent plastic. "30sen" said the store keeper with a warm smile. Ruu purchase it and slowly walk away from the candy store. As she staring on the candy that she just bought, she chocked and slowly, a hottears is rolling down from her eyes down to her cheeks without her realizing it.

'Mom… I miss you…'

"She thought as she wipe her tears and keep walking till she reach her destination.

Sooooooo, did you enjoy this? Any constructive criticisms are welcome the most … lots of love. XOXO


End file.
